


Nightmares

by BumbleBuzz



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, it do be kinda short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz
Summary: Naveed is plagued by nightmares that cause him to lose sleep. Euden is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Euden/Naveed (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

Naveed's eyes shot wide open. The darkness around him was disquieting. Where was he now? What happened? Was Euden okay? As his heart rate settled down, Naveed realized that he must have been dreaming. He let out a small sigh of relief. Still, even though it was just a nightmare, how frightening! In the dream, Naveed had gone for a walk with Euden in the forest when a horde of fiends came out of nowhere and attacked them, wounding Euden terribly. He had just breathed his final breath when Naveed finally broke the nightmare's hold on him and woke up, dazed but safe.

Now that he had regained his bearings, Naveed began to observe his surroundings. Even though the room was illuminated only by soft moonlight, Naveed could tell it belonged to Euden. It was at that time that he became aware of a presence next to him. Turning, Naveed saw his boyfriend still fast asleep. Wanting to reassure himself that everything was alright, Naveed settled down and pulled Euden close to him, running his hands through his golden hair absentmindedly. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, but the nightmare refused to leave his mind. It had just felt so real. The worst part? It was something that could really happen in real life, not some crazy invention of his mind. For what felt like hours, Naveed wrestled with his raging thoughts, not realizing he was starting to hold Euden too tightly until he felt him struggling to free himself.

“Naveed, you’re holding on too tight,” Euden mumbled, causing Naveed to let go of him.

“My apologies! Are you alright?” he asked sheepishly. Euden nodded and blinked a few times, trying to shake the remnants of sleep off his eyelids.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Euden said, looking at Naveed worriedly. Naveed bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell Euden about his dream.

“It’s nothing,” Naveed said finally. Euden furrowed his brow.

“Are you sure? You seem really worked up,” he said. “Did you have some kind of nightmare?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Naveed admitted. “But I shouldn’t worry so much over something so trivial.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Euden said. “Why don’t you tell me about it? That’s what helps me, anyway.” Naveed hesitated for a moment before relaying his dream to Euden.

“I know it’s silly of me to worry about it so much, but it was just so realistic, and the thought of losing you…” Naveed trailed off. Euden looked at him with wide-eyed concern.

“Naveed, you’re shaking… Are you OK?” he asked. Naveed shook his head, wordlessly pulling Euden closer to him. Euden immediately hugged him back.

“I-I just-” Naveed tried to speak, but words failed him.

“It’s alright,” Euden said. “In times like these, it’s perfectly reasonable to feel how you feel. I’m terrified of losing you, too. But neither of us are dying any time soon, OK?” Naveed nodded solemnly. Euden’s words, although good-intentioned, were of little comfort in the face of his overwhelming fears.

“I know what’ll cheer you up,” Euden piped up. “Remember our first date?” 

“How could I forget it? It was the first date I’d been on in a long time-”

“And my first date ever-”

“Both of us were so nervous, we could scarcely make eye contact, let alone hold hands!”

“You were the one who suggested that one restaurant with the view of the river, right?”

“Yes, I’d been planning to take you there for some time.”

“It had a rather unique menu. Not that it was unpleasant, of course! But I’d never tasted anything like it before.”

“Most of it was food from my homeland. Of course, they had some offerings that you might be more accustomed to. But you didn’t want any of those, did you?”

“I was in the mood for something new that evening. And I’m glad I was! The dish you recommended was delicious. I have complete faith in your tastes.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Naveed laughed before trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. 

“C’mon, let’s get back to sleep,” Euden said. “Maybe now you’ll have some better dreams.” Naveed hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, feeling sleep swiftly approach.

“I love you,” Euden muttered. Naveed smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, Euden,” he said before finally drifting off again. 

The rest of that night, his dreams were filled with Euden’s voice.


End file.
